mainefandomcom-20200214-history
Maine on postage stamps
statehood anniversary stamp]] Maine on postage stamps is the study of several postal issues of the United States Postal Service and other postal services that feature the subject of Maine. The state's scenic beauty, flora and fauna, lighthouses, and state symbols have long made interesting topics for postage stamps. USPS Issues M 746.jpg|'1934' The National Parks issues of 1934 included a seven-cent stamp depicting Acadia National Park. Its first day of issue was 2 October 1934 in Bar Harbor. m 1095.jpg|'1957' A three-cent stamp issued in 1957 celebrated the 350th anniversary of America’s commercial shipbuilding industry, which began at Popham Colony, Maine. Its first day of issue was 15 August 1957 in Bath.Mystic Stamp Co. m 1384.jpg|'1969' A six-cent Christmas stamp in 1969 featured the painting Winter Sunday in Norway, Maine, by an unknown artist. Its first day of issue was 3 November 1969 in Christmas, Florida. m 1391.jpg|'1970' In 1970, a six-cent stamp was issued to commemorate the Sesquicentennial, the 150th anniversary of Maine's statehood. It features the painting The Lighthouse at Two Lights, Maine by Edward Hopper, which features the Portland Head Light at Cape Elizabeth. Its first day of issue was 9 July 1970 in Portland. m 1655.jpg|'1976' Maine's state flag was featured on a thirteen-cent stamp, part of a 50-stamp set issued for the Bicentennial in 1976. Its first day of issue was 23 February 1976 in Washington, DC.Mystic Stamp Co. m 1891.jpg|'1981' In 1981, an eighteen-cent definitive again showed the Portland Head Light. Its first day of issue was 24 April 1981 in Portland. m 1971.jpg|'1982' The state birds and flowers issue of 1982 depicted Maine's symbols, the Chickadee and the White Pine Cone and Tassel. Its first day of issue was 14 April 1982 in Washington, DC. m 2472.jpg|'1990' The West Quoddy Head Light in Lubec was featured on a twenty-five-cent stamp as part of a set of five East Coast Lighthouses stamps. Its first day of issue was 26 April 1990 in Washington, DC.Mystic Stamp Co. m c138.jpg|'2001' A 60¢ airmail stamp again featured Acadia National Park as part of the Scenic American Landscapes series. Its first day of issue was 30 May 2001, in Bar Harbor.hipstamp m 3579.jpg|'2002' The Greetings from America set of 2002 included a 34¢ stamp depicting a moose in front of the Portland Head Light. Its first day of issue was 4 April 2002 in New York City. m 3714.jpg|'2002' When the postage rate changed shortly after its issue, the Greetings from America set was reissued with a new 37¢ denomination. Its first day of issue was 25 October 2002 in New York City. m 4295.jpg|'2009' The Flags of our Nation set again featured the state flag, this time with a moose on a 44-cent stamp. Its first day of issue was 6 August 2009 in Washington DC. m 4748b.jpg|'2013' A Forever stamp in the Modern Art in America set reproduces a painting by John Marin titled Sunset, Maine Coast. Its first day of issue was 7 March 2013 in New York City.US Postal Service m 4791.jpg|'2013' A 46-cent stamp in the New England Coastal Lighthouses set features the Portland Head Light. Its first day of issue was 13 July 2013 in Boston, MA, New Castle, NH, Portland, ME, Narragansett, RI, and New London, CT. m acadia forever stamp.jpg|'2016' In 2016, a Forever stamp was issued to honor the centennial of Maine's most famous national park, Acadia National Park. Its first day of issue was 2 June 2016 in New York City.US Postal Service Other Countries m antigua 1395.jpg|'Antigua & Barbuda' In 1991, a stamp in the Cog Railways of the World set featured the defunct Green Mountain Cog Railway on Mount Desert Island, now part of Acadia National Park. m guinea bissau.jpg|'Guinea Bissau' A 2015 souvenir sheet of four lighthouse stamps contained one that featured the West Quoddy Head Light. m niger.jpg|'Niger' One stamp from a 2015 souvenir sheet of four lighthouse stamps featured the Portland Head Light. m uganda 1249.jpg|'Uganda' In 1994, a stamp in the Cats of the World set featured the Pemaquid Point Light, as well as a Maine Coon cat. Maine Coon Cat The popular breed, which is the state cat of Maine, has also been featured on a number of stamps. US stamps m coon 2374.JPG|'1987' The Maine Coon is one of eight breeds in this block of four. Other countries m coon guinea bissau 2013.jpg|'Guinea Bissau' This 2013 souvenir sheet honors the Maine Coon on one of its stamps. m ireland.jpg|'Ireland' One stamp in this 2014 block of four depicts the Maine Coon. m coon italy.jpg|'Italy' The breed appeared on one of a set of four 1993 stamps about cats. m coon marshall 1995.jpg|'Marshall Islands' A 1995 block of four includes the Maine Coon among the breeds depicted. m coon niger 2015.jpg|'Niger' In 2015, a Maine Coon appeared in a tree on the selvage of this souvenir sheet. m coon poland.jpg|'Poland' A set of six cat stamps in 2010 included this one of a Maine Coon. m coon sierra leone.jpg|'Sierra Leone' The cat appears on the selvage of a 1997 souvenir sheet. m mozambique.jpg|'Mozambique' A 2015 souvenir sheet showcased this and several other breeds. References Category:Maine